


George and Lando Oneshots

by matters17793



Series: George and Lando's Adventures [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Break Up, Cute, First Kiss, First Love, Hand Jobs, LGBTQ, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mile High Club, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Secret Crush, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: A selection of short stories about the relationship of George Russell and Lando Norris.THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.
Relationships: Alexander Albon & George Russell, Alexander Albon & Lando Norris, Alexander Albon/George Russell, Alexander Albon/Lando Norris, Daniel Ricciardo/Jean-Eric Vergne, Daniil Kvyat/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris & Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr (one-sided), Lando Norris/George Russell, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Series: George and Lando's Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724716
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. From Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> This book in focused entirely on George and Lando.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of pure fiction, and does not reflect the reality of any Formula 1 driver.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George receives an anonymous message, leading to a revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading.  
> Told from George's POV.

I was finding it much easier to chill out in recent weeks. There was not much I wanted to do, other than race and relax, meaning that at the moment, I had the most motivation that I think I've ever had. It wasn't as if I had a great car, as it was slowest, but that took lots of the pressure off for me.

I was going through my race strategy, and I was feeling pretty confident it would work out. The engineers were positive so therefore, I could be too. I had been working so hard to try and improve things, and without being boastful, I think it was going well.

When I returned to the motor home, I went into my private room as I wanted to get myself ready for the job ahead. I noticed that on my seat, there was an envelope. It was unexpected, and my first thought was who sent it. I didn't recognise the writing, it was handwritten by someone who wrote very neat and small.

Dear George

I know this probably seems really random. Strike that, it is really random, and I can't deny how I feel anymore. I notice you whenever I get to the track, and you are always the first person I try to look for.

Do you know who is writing this? If not, I can completely understand. It's not like I've ever hinted at having feelings like this for you, and you probably haven't even considered another driver liking you in this way, but I just want to know if I would have a chance.

If you are interested, please meet me outside the Williams Garage at 10pm this evening. I want to speak to you directly, and find out for sure, for myself from you in person.

I want to say there is no pressure on you to meet me, I'd never put pressure on you.

I love you.

From Anonymous

Well, I was not expecting that! One of the other drivers had feelings for me, and I was so flattered. Once the happiness had calmed down, I then realised that I had a very big problem. They hadn't left their name, so I didn't know who I would end up talking to.

I spotted Alex walking by the garage, and so I got out of the motor home and ran to catch up with him. Perhaps he was the one who gave me the letter, seeing that he was in a rush, but I kept myself calm and grounded.

"Alex!" I called "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure dude" Alex agreed, turning around to walk closer to me "What's up George?"

I looked at him, and he seemed very chilled and was just flowing through the paddock without a care in the world. This made me think that it probably wouldn't be Alex, but was also keeping a very open mind.

"I received a letter from someone earlier" I explained "They signed it anonymous"

"Can I see it?" Alex requested.

"Of course, please do" I reacted.

I presented the letter to him, feeling a little nervous. I saw the intrigue and almost shock on his face as he read it, and when he returned the letter to me, he looked very confused, which didn't exactly fill me with confidence.

"Wow!" Alex chuckled "I think that's really cute!"

"It is, but I have no idea who wrote it" I rejoined "I just wish they would have been able to tell me"

"Are you going to meet them tonight?" Alex posed.

"Absolutely I am" I confirmed "I would love to go out with whoever it is, I'm sure"

"You really don't have any other clues?" Alex wondered "Surely you might have some idea?"

"No, I'm completely lost" I insisted "But whoever it is may be my boyfriend soon"

"Good luck dude" Alex replied "Promise me you'll let them down gently if you don't like them"

"Of course I will!" I giggled.

Alex wondered off, and I was now getting obsessed with this letter. I was interested to know who wrote it, but I knew I wouldn't find out until 10pm. As I expected the rest of the day dragged so much, and nothing I did would make time go any quicker.

As 10pm arrived, I walked to the Williams Garage, knowing that I was about to get the answers to all of my questions. I waited patiently for a few moments, before I saw someone walk towards me. They had a hoodie and sunglasses on, hiding their head and face and giving nothing away about their identity.

"If you wrote the letter, can you just show me who you are?" I enquired.

They nodded, pulling down their hood and removing their sunglasses in quick succession. I was shocked to discover that the driver in front of me was my rival for the longest time, Lando Norris.

"Thank you for meeting me" Lando opened "I hope you aren't mad with me"

"Why would I be mad?" I challenged "Lando, I'm surprised it's you, but hey I'm not complaining"

"But George, do you even like me?" Lando questioned "I just have to know"

"You really have to ask?" I continued "I like you, so why don't we try going out?"

"So, you are gay too?" Lando persisted.

"Well, yes" I giggled "And you are too?"

"Yes I am" Lando retorted.

I gave him a hug, and he snuggled into my grip. It made me feel much better about everything, and I could see the relief on his face too. Alex was watching us, and gave me a smile. At least I didn't have to waste time explaining to him, when I could be hanging out with my new boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support.


	2. Max's Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Chapter set when drivers are at college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part of this work.  
> Told from Lando's POV

So I'd just finished another boring college assignment, and was feeling absolutely tired. My roommate Max had, as usual, finished hours before I had, so he had been reading his book quietly so that I could complete my work.

When I finally got to the end, I sat down on my bed, allowing myself to forget about everything I had just done. Max looked up at me, a concerned look on his face. Seeing that expression always made me feel very awkward.

"What's up?" Max wondered.

"Not much" I reacted "My brain feels like it might explode though"

"Why don't you go and get some fresh air?" Max suggested "Cool yourself down"

"That's a great idea" I agreed.

I was just about to walk out of the door and into the common area outside the entrance, when I Max stopped me. He was not usually someone to get in the way of others, but he looked more like he was worried about something.

"Wait up" Max ordered.

"Why?" I questioned.

"I... I know you've gone through a rough time recently" Max explained.

"Okay, a bit random" I commented.

"It's just, I've seen the way you look at him" Max continued.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean" I hesitated.

"Don't deny it" Max responded "All of the time in class today, you couldn't take your eyes off of him"

I knew what he was talking about. George had been the subject of my attention for a few weeks now, and no matter what I did, all I could think about was him. He hardly noticed me, which in all honesty was a good thing, as I could look at him without being caught.

"Ugh, what do you want me to say?" I posed "He's amazing, yet he probably doesn't even know I exist"

"What makes you say that?" Max challenged "Just because he focusses on his work, doesn't mean he doesn't notice you"

I was smart enough to know that I wasn't going to win this argument. After all, Max was always very confident and observent and on this occasion, he was very pursuasive. I used this as an opportunity to leave the room and get some air.

The air was blowing straight at my face, ensuring that I was fully alert. I was trying to get some time alone, so that I could feel calm as at the moment, it would be fair to say that my life was pretty hectic.

I was enjoying the peace and quiet I was experiencing, allowing myself to become oblivious to everything around me. After a minute, I was feeling very chilled, but that all change when I was interrupted.

"Do you come here often?" George enquired.

"Um, no this is the first time I've done this" I stated.

"Mind if I join you?" George asked.

"Yes that's fine by me" I answered.

George stood right next to me, and I was feeling a little bit tense at how close he was to me. He towered over me like a giant, but I wasn't intimidated by that, I was more concerned about not making a fool of myself.

"So, have you done that assignment?" George wondered.

"Yes, just about" I replied.

"Same here" George affixed "But I'm glad I found you, I needed to ask you a question"

"Oh really?" I rejoined.

"I hope you don't hate me for asking" George retorted "But why are you always looking at me in class?"

Oh no, I was really hoping that he wouldn't ask me that. In fact, I'm amazed he asked seeing how I didn't think he noticed me. Clearly I was so lost in his eyes that I didn't realise he was looking straight back at me.

"Oh that" I mumbled "Um, I'm not sure if I should tell you"

"Why not?" George sighed "Don't you like me?"

"Of course I like you" I assured "You're great"

"I feel a bit silly, as I thought..." George muttered.

Before I knew it, I saw George crying and I heard him sob, which near enough broke my heart. I snuggled into him and to my surprise, he was shaking. I wasn't going to get my hopes up, as usually that would result in me misunderstanding the initial situation.

"You thought what?" I prompted.

"I thought you might like me the same way I like you" George blubbered.

"Wait, you like me too?" I reacted.

"Of course I do!" George screeched "You're perfect, very handsome and also such a nice person"

I couldn't hold back anymore, and I crashed our lips together for a long and passionate kiss. To my relief, he had stopped crying and leaned into it, making me feel like I was about to be on top of the world.

"I love you George" I declared "That's why I kept looking at you"

"I'm glad" George chuckled "Because I love you too!"

I dragged George back to my room and Max looked at me suspiciously. I smiled at George and he smiled back, prompting Max to realise what had happened. He smiled at us and for the first time, I felt like my life was complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	3. You're Drunk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George discovers Lando has had a few too many, making him feel obliged to look after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was great to write, I hope you enjoy reading it.

George had been enjoying a quiet night in. Some of the other drivers had gone out to the pub for a drink, but George had wanted to keep himself sober to ensure that he was able to kept control of himself.

They were all staying at a very nice hotel a few miles away from the circuit, which was great as everyone was very social, and like George, had the chance to simply relax in their own room, rather than be surrounded by everyone.

As he sat down on his bed in his pyjamas watching the TV, he was interrupted by a knock at the door. He wasn't expecting visitors, but didn't want to ignore whoever it was. He got up, putting on his dressing gown, and opened the door to see Lando.

"Oh, hi Lando" George greeted.

"H-Hi G-Geo Georgey Porgey!" Lando slurred.

It was immediately apparent that Lando was drunk, which George found quite funny at first, and then realised that Lando might hurt himself or get into trouble if left unattended, so he pulled Lando into his room and sat him down on the bed.

"Have you been drinking?" George questioned.

"What.. me? Nooo!" Lando chuckled "I've been having f-fun times sh... with the sh... team"

"Hmm... I can tell you right now that I don't believe you" George responded "You are drunk, like absolutely out of your brains drunk"

"You crazy!" Lando protested.

In all honesty, George was finding it difficult to keep a straight face. He sat down next to Lando, putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder. Lando relaxed at his touch, which George found quietly satisfying. He watched as Lando sat silently for a moment, feeling that the other Brit was getting sad.

"What's wrong?" George wondered.

"I... no one likes me!" Lando sobbed "I have no friends!"

"Oh stop it" George insisted "You know that's not true"

"But it is true!" Lando argued "Nobody ever tells me I mean anything!"

George could see that Lando was becoming very distressed, and this was making George uncomfortable. There was only one thing that he could do, which he was surprised he wasn't already doing. George pulled Lando close, holding him protectively, and in turn, making him feel better.

"Listen to me Lando" George instructed "You are very popular, and for what it's worth, I like you"

"You do?" Lando reacted.

"Yes, we've grown up together" George explained.

"Thank you George" Lando mumbled "I feel better now"

"Good, now do me a favour and go to sleep" George responded.

George signalled for Lando to get into bed and, feeling positive with self righteousness, George climbed in with him, wrapping his arms around Lando and within a few minutes, Lando was asleep. Lando looked adorable, and George planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Sweet dreams" George whispered.

"Love you" Lando retorted.

George was suddenly not relaxed anymore, realising that Lando had known that George had kissed him. He tried to take his arm away, but Lando pulled it back around himself, not wanting George to remove his grip.

The next morning when they woke up, George was nervous. He didn't know if Lando would remember any of what had happened the previous night, but when Lando spoke, his voice was soft and he felt really good.

"Morning dude!" Lando began.

"Good morning" George rejoined.

"I knew I could rely on you to look after me" Lando commented.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" George enquired.

"I remember bits of it" Lando replied "You put me to bed and we snuggled"

"Yes, anything else?" George prompted.

"And then my world lit up as you kissed my forehead" Lando declared.

"You do remember" George chuckled "Sorry if it was too much, but I just think you're so cute"

"It's fine" Lando assured "More than fine, it's perfect"

George kissed Lando on the lips, knowing how he had wanted to do it secretly for the longest time. Lando broke the kiss off, which made George feel sad, as he didn't want to upset the guy he wanted more than anyone.

"Are you okay?" George mumbled.

"I just love you so much George" Lando beamed.

"I love you too Lando" George retorted.

Lando decided to pull George back into the kiss, knowing that they were not a couple and no matter what, neither of them ever wanted that to change. Lando enjoyed hugging, and George loved being so close to his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	4. The Plan - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of a 3 part story.  
> George gets advice from Daniel Ricciardo and Jean-Eric Vergne on how he can win Lando over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a more in depth work.  
> Told from George's POV

This was starting to get ridiculous. I felt like I would never be able to be happy, and that I would never be able to talk to anyone about how I felt. Without knowing what to do, I was so lost. How was I ever going to be successful, if I had to hide such a big part of me away from the public eye?

I wanted privacy, of course, but at the same time I wanted to be able to show love and affection just like other drivers could with their girlfriends. Obviously I wasn't going to be loving any female, as I liked guys and there was only one guy I truly loved, who was Lando Norris.

I know exactly what you're thinking as I tell you this... Why would he ever like me? We've been rivals for so long, so how could we even date? Whatever happens, I really wanted to try and find out if I had a chance, but I knew I would have to prepare myself for possible rejection.

There were only two openly gay couples in motor racing, I knew that Daniil Kvyat was dating Carlos Sainz Jr, which seemed to bother Lando a little bit. I knew he was fond of Carlos, but the Spaniard just wasn't interested. The other couple was Daniel Ricciardo and Jean-Eric Vergne, who seemed to make it work by racing in different categories.

I was sitting alone, trying to keep a low profile and work out a way to talk to Lando alone. I was disturbed from my thoughts by the sound of two people sitting down opposite me. I looked up and was greeted by Daniel and Jean-Eric.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Daniel began "You look really sad"

"Oh, it's nothing" I lied.

"You can't lie to us my friend" Jean-Eric stated "Why don't you talk to us about it?"

"There's nothing you can do to help me" I sighed.

"You really need to wake up" Daniel responded "We can tell what's going, in fact I think everyone can"

"You don't need to be ashamed" Jean-Eric added "We've seen the way that you look at a certain driver"

I really started to panic at this point, as I knew it was an ideal time to discuss everything, but it was also going to be the first time I talked about my sexuality. I wasn't entirely sure that I was comfortable with it just yet, but looking into their eyes, I knew Daniel and Jean-Eric weren't going to take no for an answer.

"Fine, it's true" I declared "I'm gay and I love---"

I had to pause, because it was happening all too quickly for my liking. Daniel and Jean-Eric gave me a reassuring smile and I started to feel tears roll down my cheeks. I put my head in my hands as I sobbed lightly. Within seconds, I felt two arms around me, one from Daniel and one from Jean-Eric,

"This is a big moment for you George" Daniel commented "Take your time"

"Thanks Daniel" I blubbered "I just don't know where to begin"

"You say it how you feel it George" Jean-Eric instructed "This is your time"

"Thanks JEV" I mumbled "I'll try, just please be patient"

Knowing how I felt, the words were struggling to come out, much like I had been. I allowed myself to take a moment to relax, and get myself calm so that I could think about things logically. I felt so vulnerable, so was grateful for the support I was getting.

"I like Lando" I stated "I've liked him for the longest time"

"Have you thought about telling him?" Daniel wondered "Even if you got rejected, it would surely be closure for you?"

"Every time I see him, but it's so tough" I explained "I've never felt like this before"

"If it helps you to know this we found it hard too" Jean-Eric affixed "And then we told each other and realised we didn't have anything to worry about"

"Really?" I questioned "I thought it was easy for you"

"Absolutely not" Jean-Eric replied "We both had a difficult time admitting our feelings"

"We were so scared" Daniel rejoined "We waited years before we even came out to each other"

"I just hope that if I tell Lando, he'll be okay" I retorted.

"You should just tell him" Daniel advised "At the end of the day, you should be honest"

"Believe me when I say you have nothing to lose" Jean-Eric said "And everything to gain"

"You know what?!" I reacted "I'm going to do it, right now!"

Before Daniel or Jean-Eric could reply, they watched George leave with a spring in his step. They smiled at each other, and hoped that they had just sent George on a path to true happiness with the guy of his dreams. They were going to support George, whatever happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will come out soon.  
> I'm going to try and incorporate some other couples in this series, although the focus will still be George and Lando.
> 
> What do you think?


	5. The Plan - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando tries to overlook previous feelings as he gets advice from Daniil and Carlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2  
> Told from Lando's POV

I was losing my mind over this whole situation. Daniil Kvyat and Carlos Sainz Jr were going out, which pained me to see. If it was the Dynamic of Daniel Ricciardo and Jean-Eric Vergne it would be easier, but they were both in Formula 1. I couldn't escape it!

I had liked Carlos since we became teammates, but there was no chance of us going out now. He had told me that whilst he was fond of me, we would never go out as I wasn't his type. I hated him for rejecting me, yet I respected him for at least telling me the truth and not getting my hopes up.

Despite what I thought was a heated rivalry, I noticed that my attention was shifting to George Russell. Now that Carlos had told me he wasn't interested, I found myself going after George, but I couldn't talk to him. Our relationship was tense enough without this little bombshell.

I was trying to avoid everyone, spending as much time as possible in my hotel room. There was a knock at the door, which rather interrupted my train of thought. I was tempted not to answer, before my curiousity told me that I had to. I opened the door and saw Daniil and Carlos, which made me feel uncomfortable.

"Can I help you?" I started.

"We need to talk to you" Daniil explained "Can we come in?"

"I guess that's okay" I sighed.

"Why so tense?" Carlos wondered "I thought we were cool"

"We are, just follow me" I instructed.

I knew I was being flippant, but at that point, I had no interest in what they were going to say. If I felt I could, I would've not invited them in, but I couldn't do that. They sat down at the table, and I joined them.

"What's this about?" I questioned.

"We've been noticing something Lando" Carlos explained "And I think we can help you"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about Carlos" I replied.

"You clearly have your eyes on a driver Lando" Daniil stated "A driver you've shared many heated moments with"

This was becoming more and more puzzling for me. How would they know how I felt about any other driver, apart from Carlos? He was the only one I had ever tried to flirt with, and that had gone downhill so quickly.

"Please get to the point Daniil" I ordered.

"You like George" Daniil replied.

"And you don't have to deny it" Carlos interjected.

"How on earth do you know this?" I demanded "I've never told anyone about it"

"You didn't need to" Daniil countered "It's been obvious for a few weeks"

"Do you just spend your time watching me?" I posed.

"No, but it's not as if you hide it" Carlos responded.

"I have to admit to being confused that you know about this" I continued.

It was true, my mind was so jumbled up, and my head was beginning to hurt slightly from this whole situation. I began to worry, as I don't know what would happen if George was to find out. How could I even explain it to him.

"Please, it's so obvious" Daniil persisted "I'm amazed that you're surprised we know"

"You really need to see that the truth is best" Carlos reacted "You need to look to your heart and if the feeling is powerful enough, go for it"

"I wish it was that easy" I sighed.

"It will only be as easy as you make it" Daniil countered "All you need to do is at least try, and find out if he feels the same way"

"We'll leave you to your thoughts" Carlos said "But do me a favour and just tell him"

I nodded and watched them leave. This was a strangely nice feeling, as I had at least got some of my feelings out, but I knew the biggest test I would have would be when I told George. I had to hope I would have luck on my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 coming soon.


	6. The Plan - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finds Lando and an important conversation ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 3, the final chapter of "The Plan"

George was still walking with a spring in his step, and he knew that he would get angry if he didn't find Lando soon. He so desperately wanted to tell Lando how he really felt, and having the support of Daniel and Jean-Eric had helped him massively, as he knew that he had spoken to two men who were experts.

His hair was standing on end in anticipation of talking to Lando. He imagined the curly hair, the cute smile and the most soulful eyes that Lando had. It made him smile, and he lived in hope that his smile would remain forever.

Meanwhile, Lando was still having some doubts about the situation, not knowing if he should actually tell George. Whilst he had witnessed, through Daniil and Carlos, the benefits of being honest, he was completely convinced that it was going to work out.

He wasn't going to try and pretend that this was a done deal. Lando knew that there could be big problems caused if he told George how he felt, and he also knew that if George said no, he would never, ever live it down.

George was becoming impatient, wanting so desperately to talk to Lando. He searched frantically for him and then to his relief, he saw Lando and ran to catch up with him. He was fully aware that this was a make or break moment.

"Lando!" George called "Wait!"

Lando turned around and saw George running towards him. He was shaking, partly in fear and partly in excitement. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his body, but he took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

George was now stood next to Lando, and was hoping that he would get a chance to compose himself before talking. He really didn't want to mess this up, and it was so vital that he spoke clearly so there would be no further misunderstandings.

"Listen, I need to talk to you" George stated.

"Wait George, I have to tell you something" Lando responded.

"Please, let me go first" George begged.

Lando reluctantly agreed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to win that argument. He sighed and tried to keep himself motivated to tell George how he felt. He noticed that George looked unsure of himself, but he also knew that wouldn't stop George.

"Fine go on then" Lando sighed.

"This is one of the most difficult things I've ever had to say or do" George explained "But the fact is, you have a right to know the truth"

"Okay, in that case please continue" Lando encouraged.

"I have been wondering what to do" George replied "I've wanted to let myself be free, but it's tough"

"Why is that?" Lando posed.

"The way I've been feeling, could make everything so different" George persisted.

"Please tell me what's going on" Lando pleaded.

"To put it simply, if that's even relevant" George stalled "I can't stop thinking about you"

Lando could see George was tense, that was clearly really hard for him to say and he felt relief and panic at the same time. George was waiting for Lando to respond, but was met by a few moments of silence before he finally spoke.

"Really?" Lando wondered "Does that mean you like me?"

"It's more than that" George corrected "I'm so in love with you, it's almost unreal"

"I... I don't know what to say" Lando mumbled.

"Do you hate me?" George pressed.

"What? No!" Lando assured "I'm just surprised"

"I understand I'll mmph--" George stated

Before he knew it, Lando's lips had connected with his. It was causing adrenaline to rush through both of their bodies and when they parted, neither George or Lando could take their eyes off of each other.

"So we both love each other" Lando observed.

"I spoke to Daniel and Jean-Eric" George retorted "They helped me come to terms with it"

"Funny you should say that" Lando chuckled "The same happened to me, but with Daniil and Carlos"

"Well then, I guess we both had a helpful nudge in the right direction" George giggled.

Stood further back, Daniel, Jean-Eric, Daniil and Carlos watched on, smiling when they realised that the two young men had taken their advice seriously. It made them feel good that they had done something to help.

"We did good" Daniel commented.

"No, we did great" Jean-Eric corrected.

"Either way, they're happy" Daniil stated.

"And now they know how we feel" Carlos added.

They watched as George grabbed Lando's hand and they walked away, both with noticibly more swagger than before. The other four turned around and walked away, hoping that George and Lando would enjoy their moment in the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	7. Author's Note

Should I include some smut chapters?

I've been thinking about what I should do, but at the moment I'm not too sure.


	8. Lando's Heartbreak - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has to comfort Lando after seeing something upsetting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going a slightly different route with this one.

Lando was feeling calm after getting an extension on his contract. One of the first people to congratulate him was Max, and they were very much looking forward to racing against each other for yet another season in Formula 1.

Max could tell how excited Lando was, as the smaller driver was literally jumping and skipping as he walked. It was nice to see some positive feeling, but also he knew this would double Lando's motivation to keep driving fast.

"So, how are you going to celebrate?" Max wondered.

"I'm not too sure just yet" Lando responded.

"Have you told George or Alex yet?" Max continued.

"Not yet, but I'm hoping to speak to them before the day is over" Lando rejoined.

"I'm sure you will" Max commented.

"I just can't wait to see George" Lando beamed "He's so handsome"

"You've got quite a thing for him haven't you?" Max replied.

"Well, you see---" Lando began.

He stopped as he saw George and Alex. Lando was about to run over to them to tell them the news, when he noticed something. They were being very hands on with one another, and then, out of the blue, Alex kissed George.

This was so sad, as it felt like someone had stabbed Lando in the heart. Max stood back, looking shocked, but then he watched Lando. Max saw that there were tears falling down the petite driver's face. Lando ran away, starting to sob loudly, but Max chased after him, and when Lando stopped in a quiet back alley, Max caught up and hugged him.

"Why did I have to see that Max?!" Lando cried "My heart hurts!"

"Hey, don't worry" Max soothed "Everything will be okay. You will find somebody"

"But I wanted George" Lando mumbled "He's the most amazing person in the world"

"Forgive me for saying this Lando" Max retorted "But he isn't that amazing"

"How can you say that?!" Lando demanded "He's---"

"Stop it!" Max ordered "If he's so amazing, why would he pass up the chance to go out with you and go out with Alex?!"

Max didn't mean to snap, but he was finding the situation frustrating. He wanted Lando to see that there were other people who he could go out with, and that as much as it hurt, it really wasn't the end of the world, at least it wasn't yet.

"But---" Lando struggled.

"If he doesn't wake up in the morning and think of you, or see your face in his mind before he goes to bed, then he isn't worth it" Max explained "Frankly, this situation is his loss. I'm amazed that he hasn't realised how you feel about him"

"Not that any of it matters now" Lando sighed "He's clearly with the guy he loves"

"It probably won't work out for them" Max reacted.

"That's not very nice" Lando observed.

"If it's meant to happen, it will" Max declared "If George really is your soulmate, then one day you will be together. You can feel his cock in your---"

"Please stop before I smack you" Lando begged "I'm really not in the mood for sex talk"

"Fair enough" Max rejoined "But remember what I said.

Max gave Lando another quick hug before he left, allowing Lando to have some time to himself. His heart did hurt, and he couldn't get the image of Alex kissing George out of his mind. At least he had Max to talk to, and to offer unconditional support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.


	9. Should I write Part 2?

Should I write Part 2 to Lando's heartbreak?

I will write part 2 if people want me to, but until then, this work will be on hiatus


	10. Lando's Heartbreak - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max investigates the situation further to get some closure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Part 2.

Max was feeling quite angry at the entire situation that he had witnessed. Seeing Lando in the state he was in was quite difficult, but being the friend that he was, he tried his best to look out for him.

After a few moments of contemplating what he should do, Max remembered that Alex was one of his teammates. He walked into the Red Bull motor home, and was able to find Alex quite quickly. The first thing he did was drag the Thai driver to an empty room.

"Max, what's going on?" Alex wondered.

"Alex, I have to know" Max began "Are you dating George Russell?"

"What? No I'm not!" Alex insisted "Why would you even think that?"

"Because someone told me they saw you kiss him" Max replied "This relationship is wrong"

"Well I'm not going out with him" Alex persisted "In any event, are you homophobic?"

"Of course not, but the person who saw you kiss is gay" Max explained "And just happens to be in love with George"

"Who is it?" Alex questioned "Is it you?"

"No, it's not me" Max muttered "And I'm not going to tell you who it is"

"Well, kindly tell this person that it was just a bet George and I had about public displays of affection" Alex retorted "And I kissed George, who trust me, wasn't the slightest bit interested"

"You promise?" Max pressed.

"Yes, he pushed me away" Alex replied.

Max left in a rush, wanting to find Lando as quickly as he could. When Max saw him, he tried to keep calm to explain the situation to Lando clearly. Lando was not looking sad, but that was because he was concerned by Max's behaviour.

"What's going on?" Lando posed "You're getting agitated"

"I spoke to Alex" Max responded "He explained everything"

"Oh god, you didn't tell him---" Lando began.

"I didn't reveal who saw it or who loves who" Max insisted "I never mentioned you, but apparently they had a bet about PDA"

"I'm confused" Lando sighed.

"Alex kissed George, as part of the bet" Max affixed "George apparently wasn't interested and pushed Alex away"

"So, they aren't dating?" Lando mumbled.

"No, they aren't" Max commented "So what are you waiting for, go get your future husband!"

Lando didn't know what to say, but he did hug Max very tightly, before affectionately kissing his adopted big brother on the forehead. He ran as fast as he could and found George. He had to catch his breath for a few moments, and when he did, he just hugged George.

"Why this affection?" George opened "I like it, but why are you showing it?"

"I've wanted to tell you something" Lando replied "Something that could make us both happy"

"Okay, what is it?" George uttered.

"Before, I have to ask you" Lando rejoined "Are you going out with Alex?"

Lando waited for an answer, he knew that Max had explained everything but he wanted to be sure. George looked puzzled at being asked the question, but then he saw how much Lando really wanted to know the answer.

"I'm not" George confirmed "Oh, did you see him kiss me?"

"Yes I did" Lando replied.

"It was just a bet" George explained "I didn't really like it"

"So how would you feel if someone else was to kiss you?" Lando posed.

"That would depend on the person" George stated.

Lando decided this was his moment to do it, so he grabbed George and smashed their lips together. What he didn't want was to be rejected, but he found that this wasn't a problem. George started to hug Lando as the kiss went deeper, and after a few minutes, they parted.

"Lando, does this mean you like me?" George enquired.

"You wouldn't believe how much I like you George" Lando chuckled.

"For the record, you're the only one I ever wanted to kiss" George declared.

"How about we go out then?" Lando suggested.

"That sounds perfect to me" George agreed.

Giving each other a hug, the two Brits relaxed at each other's touch. Lando looked beside George and saw Max in the distance, who gave him a smile. Max knew that he had actually helped the guy he affecitonately considered to be his little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	11. Lando's Heartbreak - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst on a flight home Lando decides that he wants to take his relationship with George to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes Smut...  
> I hope you enjoy.

Lando had been dating George for about 3 months now, and their bond was so tight that no one ever saw them apart. George was so relieved that the previous fiasco with Alex had been cleared up, and in the last few days, he'd really seen how happy Lando was.

They had just endured a misrable race at Monaco, and were on the plane back to England. They had forgotten about all of the stress they had been under though, as they had one another and that was more important.

George was sat by the window, and Lando was leaning on him. George had always loved intimacy, and with Lando being smaller, he felt like he was able to offer his boyfriend protection. Lando looked up at him, with a mischevious smile on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" George began.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lando responded.

"I would, so if you please" George replied.

"Come with me, I have an idea" Lando explained.

George followed his boyfriend, who took him into one of the toilets at the back of the plane. Locking the door behind him, Lando pushed George so that he was sat ontop of the toilet, with the lid down.

"I'm sensing that some perverse activity is about to happen..." George commented.

"You know me well" Lando chuckled "Now I want to lose my virginity, right here and now"

"Wait, you're serious?" George reacted "You want to join the mile high club?"

"You bet your ass I do" Lando declared.

Lando decided to get to work, pulling George's trousers and briefs down and placing his hand around George's flaccid penis. He began stroking slowly, and watched as George became hard. He wasn't the thickest, but at 10 inches, George was very long.

"Look who's come out to play" Lando whispered.

"You tease me well" George giggled.

George wanted to push the envelope a bit, and grabbed the back of Lando's head, pushing himself into his boyfriend's mouth. It felt hot and wet, and he enjoyed the feeling of Lando's slobber falling down his length.

"Oh god, you are going to make me cum soon" George stated.

Lando began to quicken the pace and sucked even harder, wanting to taste his boyfriend's love fluid. It made Lando get hard, and just as he began to stroke his own length, Lando felt hot sperm being released into his mouth. It went to the very back of his throat, and he kept it in his mouth for a few moments after, savouring the taste. He opened his mouth to George, displaying the load, before he swallowed it.

"Baby Lando, you are so good at that" George beamed "So now, I want you to have pleasure too"

"What do you want me to do?" Lando wondered "I'm yours, whatever you want"

George pulled his briefs and trousers back up, before standing up and pushing Lando so that he was leaning over the toilet. George yanked his boyfriends trousers down, and then his briefs, before putting his tongue into Lando's tight hole.

"Aah!" Lando moaned "That feels... Aah!"

George licked Lando, feeling his hole contract every so often around his tongue. Seeing that Lando was getting erect, George started to vigorously stroke Lando's cock. It was only 6 inches, but George didn't care, because it was Lando's and Lando was perfect to him.

"Georgy, I can't hold on any longer!" Lando screeched.

And it was true, Lando couldn't. As his dick began to pulsate, George quickly put it into his mouth, enjoying every last drop of Lando's warm semen. Lando pulled his briefs and trousers up, looking at George with a big smile.

"Well, if our mouths were girls, they'd be pregnant" George chuckled.

"Perhaps we could get more physical next time?" Lando suggested.

"I think that's going to happen anyway" George agreed.

"Come here" Lando instructed.

They kissed each other lovingly, with the taste of cum still lingering in both of their mouths. Not wanting to raise suspicion, they exited the cubicle and returned to their seats, with Lando snuggling up to George, who kissed his boyfriend on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	12. Here For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando has a rough time, and doesn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be more fluffy and cute.

Lando had been dating Alex, but in the previous few days, something hadn't been right. Alex wasn't really paying much attention to him, and Lando found this to be incredibly frustrating. All he wanted was to feel loved, but he didn't feel like that was happening.

It came to a head after they had landed in Brazil. Lando wasn't even sat next to Alex on the plane, which made him very sad. George had sat next to him instead, which while pleasant as he and George got on well, was not the same. George noticed that Lando was sad, and tried to give him someone to speak to.

"He means a lot to you doesn't he?" George opened.

"Yes, but clearly I mean nothing to him" Lando sighed.

"You know, if you ever want someone to talk to" George reacted "I'm here for you"

"Thanks dude" Lando responded.

As they walked to their rooms in the hotel, Lando decided that he'd had enough of being mostly ignored. He wanted Alex to show commitment, or at least give a sign that he loved Lando. George had gone on to his room, so Lando knocked on the door to Alex's room.

"Alex!" Lando bellowed "We need to talk, and we need to talk now!"

"Okay Lando" Alex replied "I'll open the door"

Lando tried to remain calm and not get angry, as he knew that Alex could possibly have a very real reason for the way he was acting. As Alex opened the door, he looked fed up, which meant that Lando started to become angry.

"What is going on with you?!" Lando demanded "I thought that we loved each other!"

"It's just difficult" Alex sighed "I thought I would be happy, but I'm not"

"So what are you saying?" Lando retorted.

"I'm sorry, but I think we should break up" Alex mumbled.

Lando felt tears fall down his cheeks, and he ran towards George's room, remembering what he had said earlier. Knocking frantically at the door, he was quickly met by George, who upon seeing the state Lando was in, pulled him in to the room.

All Lando wanted at that moment was a cuddle and George was more than happy to oblige. They held each other, and George stroked Lando's back, hoping to calm him down with the action. They separated and George gently grabbed Lando's hand, holding it as he slowly guided him to the bed, where they sat down.

"He broke up with me!" Lando cried.

"I'm sorry man" George replied.

"It hurts, I can't believe that he would do that to me" Lando sobbed.

"Look on the bright side" George encouraged.

"What's the bright side of this?" Lando enquired.

"At least you are free" George explained "This might save you more trouble in the future"

"Do you think so?" Lando sighed "At the moment I just feel so fragile"

It melted George's heart to hear the way Lando was talking, the young Brit didn't deserve to feel so sad. It made George realise just how much he really cared about Lando. They had been rivals for years, but they had also become genuine friends.

"Lando, you need to know that you aren't alone" George stated "I've been through a few break ups, one especially painful as I was convinced he was the one"

"Wait, he?" Lando reacted "You're gay too?"

"Yes, so as I say, you're not alone" George persisted.

He hugged Lando again, but there was more meaning this time. Now that George had come out to Lando, their friendship became tighter, and that could only be a good thing. There was an unmistakable twinkle in George's eye, and Lando felt at one with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	13. Video Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to travel, Lando and George have a video call with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly different to other stories I've done.

George and Lando hadn't seen each other in weeks. Despite the fact they were going out, they lived far away from each other and didn't meet up as often as they would like. It was a short version of a long distance relationship that they shared.

As they were not in contact as much as they would like to be, Lando came up with a brilliant idea. He sent George a text, informing him that Lando would contact him via a video chat, as that would at least enable them to see each other.

Lando dialled George on his laptop, and sat appropriately for the camera and when George connected, Lando's face lit up. He was always better for seeing his boyfriend, and that made him feel safe, as if they were at home together.

"Hey George!" Lando greeted "You look well"

"Nice to see you Lando!" George replied "I've waited for ages to see your smile"

"I could say the same" Lando chuckled.

"Have you been busy?" George wondered.

"No, I've been all alone" Lando replied.

Lando really wanted to add more to his answer, but when George asked the question, Lando lost his nerve. The fact was, Lando really wanted something, but he was worried because he thought suggesting it might disgust his boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" George persisted "You seem a bit down"

"I'm fine, honestly" Lando sighed "I'm just happy to see you"

"You would tell me if there's something on your mind" George reacted "Wouldn't you?"

"Of course, you know me" Lando promised "It's just---"

Before he could finish his sentence, Lando started to cry lightly. He was in a bit of a state about what he was thinking, his mind was conflicting and it made things so difficult for him. George was sad to witness his boyfriend like this.

"Please babe" George soothed "If you want to say something, just say it"

"You promise you won't be mad?" Lando blubbered "I don't want you to feel awkward"

"I would never be mad" George responded.

"I wanted us to..." Lando struggled "I wanted us to jerk off together, during this video call"

Lando squinted slightly, not really wanting to see what George's reaction was. He sounded desperate, but they had only had sex once, and that was the last time they had seen each other. George didn't wait long to reply to his boyfriend.

"Is that it?" George posed "Lando we can always do that"

"Really George?" Lando retorted "I thought you might think I was a pervert"

"No way!" George reacted "It's only natural you would want that, and frankly I want it too, so what are you waiting for?"

Lando licked his lips, near enough ripping all of his clothes off until he was naked. Looking at his laptop, he saw that George had followed his lead, and was also nude. They sat down, and George started a more, interesting conversation.

"Are you going to get hard for me?" George chuckled.

"Yes, I only get hard for you" Lando stated.

They both stood up so that they were in full view of each other. Lando was drooling over what he saw, and George had that mischievous smile on his face. The last time Lando saw this, George had just climaxed over his face. George stroked his dick, and started talking dirty to his boyfriend.

"You want to have my dick in your mouth?" George teased "You wanna suck it in it's entirety?"

"You know I do" Lando replied "And I want you to lick my ass"

"Mm, I remember the feel of your tight hole" George described "My tongue had a difficult time entering it"

Lando began to twitch with excitement, as he felt his penis throbbing. He began stroking his cock and squeezing his balls as George was describing what he wanted to do. They both had a rather perverse smile on their faces.

"It made me so hard" Lando moaned "Feeling you move around inside me"

"You were so wet, so warm" George continued "Oh god, I'm gonna..."

Lando watched as George shot his semen on the table, it looked like there was gallons of it. Lando picked up the pace as he couldn't get the image of George's orgasm out of his mind. He knew that George would give him complete satisfaction.

"That felt so good" George commented "Are you ready to release?"

"Mmm" Lando muttered "I want you inside me"

"I'll shove my dick deep in you" George retorted "I'll make sure you moan in ecstasy"

"I'm so close" Lando confirmed "I... AAah!"

George's talk had give Lando everything he needed to reach his peak, as he shot his sperm, which reached quite a distance, even momentarily coating the camera. Lando had never experienced such pleasure before in his life.

"That's it, let it all go!" George encouraged "Shoot on my face!"

"Oh George, that was the best!" Lando beamed "I love you so much!"

"I love you more Lando!" George insisted "And I'm glad you enjoyed it"

"Can we do this again?" Lando enquired.

"Whenever you want" George agreed.

"Nice!" Lando reacted.

After saying their goodbyes, they both went to wash themselves off. Although they would much rather have done it in person, it had been a great alternative, and they both looked forward to the next time they had a video chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	14. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando discovers something about George that he didn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

There wasn't a moment that went by when George didn't feel guilty. He was hiding something from his best friend Lando, a secret that shouldn't really be a secret. What he wanted to do was have a way to always be with Lando, even when they were far apart.

George was reluctant to let anybody know, but he had begun to think that Lando needed to know what was happening. Wanting to get everything sorted quickly, George went in search of Lando, hoping that he wouldn't have to go too far.

It was a lovely, sunny day and Lando were on the beach, with Lando lying on a towel wearing his only his green swimming trunks, and George was wearing a white t-shirt, grey shorts and flip flops. Lando looked up as he heard George walk. Feeling a sense of obligation, George sat down next to him.

"Hey, why are you wearing all of that?" Lando posed. 

"Because of reasons I need to reveal" George retorted

"What's up dude?" Lando pressed.

"I wanted to talk to you" George said.

"Okay, what do you want to say?" Lando wondered.

"Well, I've sort of been keeping a secret from you" George sighed.

Lando was intrigued to find out more, knowing that he was hopefully going to find out something about George. Whatever it was, Lando was curious and George could tell from the expression on his face. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"I hope you won't think I'm weird" George stated.

"I'm weird already, so don't worry about that" Lando assured.

"I think you are going to freak out" George continued.

"Calm down, I'm sure everything will be fine" Lando countered.

"You wanted to know why I'm wearing so much, right?" George questioned.

"Yes I did, so are you going to tell me?" Lando prompted.

"I'd rather show you" George stated.

George stood up quickly, and took his shirt off. He sat back down again and Lando saw a mark on George's lower abdomen. Upon closer inspection, Lando began to realise what it was, and when he saw it clearly, he was shocked.

"Is that a tattoo, of a heart?" Lando gasped.

"Yes it is, can you see what it says?" George reacted.

"It says George loves Lan---" Lando paused.

Lando was not able to speak, as he read what was in the heart. Looking at George, he started to shake a little, unsure of what to think. This made George nearly panic with worry, as it looked like Lando really was freaking out.

"What's wrong?" George pressed.

"I just... I..." Lando stuttered "You love me?"

"Yes I do, so much" George declared "I'm sorry you found out like this"

"I'm not upset" Lando insisted "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"It was difficult, because if you had said no, I don't know what I'd do" George said.

"Well, let me put you out of your misery right now" Lando persisted.

"What do you---" George began.

George didn't get to finish his sentence, and Lando was already kissing him, using his tongue to invade George's mouth. George offered no resistance, allowing Lando to explore fully. When they parted, Lando didn't let George out of his grip.

"You have made me feel so special" Lando declared "And you are also special to me"

"Thank you, are you going to go out with me?" George wondered "And make me happy by being my boyfriend?"

"Of course I am!" Lando giggled.

"Now that you've said that, I want to show you a few other things I have" George explained.

First of all, George took his flip flops off, and on the soles of his feet, were more tattoos. His right foot said "George loves his Lando" and the left foot said "Lando loves his George". Lando grabbed George's feet to have a look, but it tickled causing George to laugh.

"I guess I have had a strong impact on you then" Lando observed.

"There's more!" George rejoined.

Standing up, George pulled his shorts down, and on the top of his leg, just below his hip, there was another heart that said "George and Lando forever". This made Lando smile, and he stood up to join his boyfriend.

"That's so romantic George" Lando praised.

"I'd do anything for you Lando" George pledged.

They put their arms around each other, and walked along the beach, enjoying the sunshine and feeling the breeze go through their hair. It really was the perfect way to end the day, and a brilliant way for them to confirm their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	15. Requests

Does anyone have any requests.

If you do, please let me know in the comments.

Thank you for your support with this book.


	16. The First Time They Met - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a junior karting race, George notices something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place when George is 15.
> 
> Told from George's POV.

I had been getting pumped up for this race, it was the first round of the year, and I was looking to make a big impact. My mum and dad had come along, for two main reasons. The first was because they had to drive me to the circuit, but the second was obvious, they wanted to show their support to me and I took a lot of pride in that fact.

When we arrived at the circuit, I saw that it was already very busy. There were people everywhere, but as I walked along I could see only a few other racers. I was so focused on what was around me that I wasn't looking where I was going. I collided with someone and they tripped over. Mum and dad looked at me, and I went red in the face as I was so embarrassed.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I gasped "Please forgive me!"

I offered my hand to him, and he took it as he got up off of the floor. I noticed he was slightly shorter than me, so I assumed he was also younger. He wiped himself off, and I helped him to get the debris off of his shirt. I had never seen him before, but I guess now whatever happens, we would get to know each other.

"No worries, my name is Lando" he introduced "And you are?"

"I'm George, nice to meet you" I replied "Sorry it was like this"

"Well, you made an impact" he chuckled "I guess I'll see you out on track"

"You bet, see you out there!" I enthused.

"I'm sure it'll be great" he declared.

As Lando walked away, I looked at mum and dad. Mum smiled at me lightly and dad ruffled my hair. I didn't know why they were acting like this, but the fact my dad did that made me awkward, as I wasn't a little kid, I was a teenager.

"Dad!" I complained.

"What? I'm just proud of you for helping that poor boy out" dad replied.

"But I put him in that situation" I argued.

"Yes, and you helped him out of it too" dad countered.

He kissed my forehead, which made me smile, but at the same time I wanted him to not do that in public. Mum was still smiling at me, and I always felt better when she was happy. She had always supported me, and that made me feel on top of the world.

"Honey, you can't stop us from being proud of you" mum insisted.

"I'm glad you're proud, but I am in public with people I'm racing against" I replied.

"So what?" mum retorted.

"I just don't want people to think I am a big baby" I complained.

"No one will sweetie, adult drivers have their parents at races" mum reasoned.

"Well... I..." I stuttered.

Unable to find a valid argument back, I gave up and stopped talking. Dad gave me a reassuring look, and I realised that maybe I had overreacted to everything that had happened. I was thinking about my goals for the weekend, when mum spoke up.

"He seemed nice" mum commented.

"You mean Lando, the guy I bumped into?" I questioned.

"Yes him" mum confirmed.

"He does seem nice" I agreed.

Mum and dad shared a look, one that displayed that they knew something. I tried not to think about it too much, as I went to get ready for the race. I did see Lando on my way to the changing room, and we greeted each other with a pleasant wave.

I got in my kart and we raced. To my surprise, Lando and I were racing against each other for the win. When we crossed the line, Lando just edged over me, and for the first time in my life, I didn't feel sad that I failed to win. As we got out of our karts, I gave Lando a hug, which he gratefully returned.

"Well done!" I beamed "You were amazing in that race"

"Thank you!" Lando reacted "You were brilliant too, that wasn't easy!"

We stood on the small podium and received our trophies, and the feeling around me was one of complete positivity. When it was all over, I walked towards my parents, who both gave me proud hugs. I was on top of the world at this point.

"I loved that race" I stated "I'm so glad Lando won it"

"You seem very fond of him" dad observed "Something you want to tell us?"

Mum lightly slapped dad on the arm, as I looked at him in confusion. Mum put her arm around me, but this actually didn't stop me feeling uncomfortable. She clearly knew something I didn't, and when she spoke her voice was soft.

"Honey, it's clear that you and Lando are fond of each other" mum explained "Even though it's only been a few hours since you met"

"I don't understand what you are saying" I rejoined.

"Forgive me for saying this son" mum persisted "But I would say you have a crush on him"

"W-what?" I stuttered.

That suggestion took me totally by surprise, and I had never even considered that being a possibility, because I had never really been attracted to anyone before. Mum gave me a sympathetic look, but dad was the one to speak.

"Buddy, it's fine if you do like him" dad assured "As we said, he seems like a very nice boy"

"But..." I sighed "I thought I liked girls"

"It's possible to like both boys and girls" dad stated "Sometimes it's not until your older that you realise that in reality, you were living a lie"

With his last sentence, I did realise that I really liked Lando. He was really sweet, and had shown me so much respect, which I had returned to him. I looked at my parents once more, and I realised that I needed to stop lying to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Is George going to tell Lando, or will he get cold feet?


	17. The First Time They Met - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With motivation and support from his parents, George starts to live his truth.
> 
> Told from George's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2.

My parents love and support for me had given me masses of confidence. I really wanted to start being happier, so the first thing I wanted to do was speak to Lando. I was just about to leave my parents to find him, when I had a worrying thought.

"What is it sweetie?" mum wondered.

"I... What if Lando doesn't like me back?" I posed.

"Then you'll be okay" mum assured "You find someone you like, don't worry"

"You're still very young, son" dad added "And if Lando doesn't have the same feeling, he can't help it"

I tried to remember that, in the hope that if we didn't end up dating we could at least be the very best of friends. I left mum and dad and sought out Lando, looking for him anxiously before I spotted him playing a game on his phone. I approached him cautiously with a smile on my face.

"Hey Lando" I greeted.

"Hi, George" he responded.

"What'ya doing?" I asked.

"Not much, just playing this racing game on my phone" he answered.

He showed me his phone and I watched as he started playing his game once more. He was concentrating on it so much that I began to wonder if he had forgotten I was there. When he finished the race, he looked up at me, and looked awkward.

"Oh sorry" he stated "I didn't meant to ignore you"

"That's alright" I retorted "I was daydreaming"

Okay, that was probably a mistake. Then I remembered what I wanted to talk to him about, and I saw that I had actually started the conversation. Lando smiled at me, and looked interested in what I was saying. I felt like everyone was paying attention to me.

"About anything specific?" he asked.

"Well, this is the hard part" I answered.

"What makes it difficult?" he pressed.

"I'm nervous, because I'm about to make myself different" I explained.

"In what way different?" he continued.

"You see Lando, I like boys" I declared.

I have to say, finally getting that off my chest and saying it for the first time. I felt everything around me go silent, even though no one other than Lando actually knew what I said. He looked puzzled to begin with, before he finally understood.

"Ah, so you're gay?" he questioned.

"Yes, I hope you don't think I'm horrible" I mumbled.

I didn't know what Lando was going to say, but I didn't get chance to think as he flung his arms around me. I had never hugged another boy before, but it felt really nice. He didn't let me go for a considerable amount of time. After he finally released me, I cried and he spoke softly.

"You're not horrible, you're lovely" he complimented "You need to stop worrying so much"

"I have more to tell you though" I said "Because Lando, I... I really like you"

"George..." he muttered.

"Don't tell me, I know what you're going to say" I sighed.

"You don't" he insisted.

"You're about to tell me that we can't be friends, that you don't like me" I sobbed "That---"

Lando placed his hand over my mouth to shut me up. I noticed that he started to cry and this made me feel so guilty. I stopped, unable to move as Lando let out his emotions. As he sobbed, I wanted to give him a hug, but I was stopped.

"I have to say this George" Lando blubbered "I really like you too"

"You do?" I whispered.

"You are the only person who has been nice to me" Lando reacted.

"That can't be true, who wouldn't be nice to you?" I enquired.

"Lots of people" Lando sighed.

"So, does this mean that, you'll go out with me?" I posed.

"I'd love to!" Lando declared.

I quickly grabbed Lando by the cheeks and gave him a quick kiss. It was a over within a second, but it didn't matter to me. Lando was the only person I felt a connection to, and with that feeling, I was well and truly in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it.
> 
> I'm grateful to everyone who read this book.
> 
> I'm thinking of finishing this work now, as I'm starting to lose my motivation to continue updating.
> 
> Not sure if people want me to keep going, but I'm trying to think of what I'm going to do.


	18. Against The Example.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis and Nico constantly argue in the paddock, causing Lando to make a promise to George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little idea I had a while ago. I wrote it last week but forgot to upload, so thought I would add it.

Lewis and Nico weren't exactly subtle when it came to falling out. Nico would up Lewis on purpose at times, whilst Lewis would counter by using Nico's insecurities against him. This was one of the reasons that Nico had decided to retire.

Most of the drivers had witnessed it, but only a few ever took real notice of what was being said. The two who cared the most were George and Lando. Being an openly gay couple, they felt like they had to set an example and live up to expectations.

As the paddock was clearing everything away after the race, Nico and Lewis having one of their obligatory spats. George and Lando hid behind the McLaren motor home, but still heard every single word that was said by the former teammates.

"You shouldn't have made that mistake into turn 1!" Nico scolded "It was pretty stupid!"

"Well, your whole career is stupid!" Lewis argued "You won a world championship, but I've won several more!"

"You always play that card" Nico observed.

"Wouldn't you if you were on the verge of being the most successful driver ever?" Lewis countered.

"I'm not sure" Nico retorted.

"Bull, you know you would" Lewis insisted.

They began walking away and their voices faded nicely into the back ground. Their constant arguing had caused much confusion for George and Lando, who had hardly ever argued, even when they were fighting for the F2 championship together. They were proud of being able to show that a respectful fight can be good.

Looking at his boyfriend, Lando was feeling nervous. He hated the thought of ever arguing with George, as they completed each other. George was pleased to be dating Lando, as he knew that they could have mature conversations, and wouldn't start point scoring against each other.

"Do you think we will ever be like that?" Lando asked.

"I hope not" George answered "It creates such a toxic environment"

"And it doesn't look like it's going to change any time soon" Lando added "They put people like us to shame"

"No, they put themselves to shame" George insisted.

Smiling at his boyfriend, Lando could see the sincerity in his eyes. He hugged George tightly, feeling that he really was the luckiest guy on the planet. Kissing his cheek lovingly, Lando looked directly at George, and made a promise.

"I will never treat you like Nico or Lewis treat each other" Lando pledged "You are everything to me"

"Aww, how sweet of you" George reacted "And I promise that to you too, let's show them what love really is"

George put an arm around Lando, and together they walked off to where their car was waiting to take them to the hotel. On the journey, Lando kept repeating the conversation in his head, completely unaware that George could think of nothing but his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	19. THANK YOU!

I feel that this book has now come to its natural end.

Thank you for reading, I've enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
